Eyes of a Wolf
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: A mysterious girl stumbles upon the sohmas. But this time they all have secrets. The Sohmas are cursed and well...so is she. HatsuharuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Naomi: TohruKyoYuki Doesn't own fruits baskets...So...yeah

TohruKyoYuki: Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.

Naomi: Hell no.

TohruKyoYuki: Thats obvious

Naomi: Whats that supposed to mean?!

TohruKyoYuki: On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

This is a story. Not a normal story though. I don't know what normal is anymore. The day everything happened, the day everything changed was the day I met the Sohmas. Well, lets just say things got interesting.

My name is Naomi Koizumi. Naomi meaning above it all; beauty and Koizumi means little spring which is refreshing to think about I suppose. You see my life has never been all that great. I don't know what its like to have friends, parents who love you, or a boyfriend for that matter. Oddly enough even though I act like I don't, I wish I did. I have silver hair thats down to my waist, I have Ocean blue eyes, I'm very short only 4 ft 9, I'm a second year student at Kaibara Highschool, I'm an overall good student...I suck okay. I am horrible when it comes to school. But anyways onto my story.

Naomi walked downstairs dressed in the school uniform consisting of a blue blazer, a white top underneath, and a short blue skirt with pleats. When I walked into the kitchen I only had a couple minutes to eat before I had to rush off to school like I do almost every morning when my "father" walked in.

"Naomi Koizumi, I expect you to return home immediatley after school," he glared at her through his glasses.

"Yes father," Naomi said dejectedley. She never got to go anywhere outside of school. She was basically kept under lock and key.

Naomi grabbed the lunch she had made the night before and then left without saying another word. Sometimes I think that my parent would love me if I wasn't cursed by the Wolf. I'm not part of the zodiac but when I'm hugged by the opposite sex, or am under a great deal of stress I transform. I whipped out my favorite headphones that are a pea-green and have a panda bear chewing bamboo on one side of my headphones. I turned up my favorite song (Hoot by SNSD, Girls Generation) and drowned out the rest of the world. When I got inside the locker room to change shoes, I turned off my music and when I looked up a boy with purple hair and purple eyes caught my eye. I had never seen him around school before but I had heard about him. He is known as the famous Prince Yuki Sohma. Suddenly Yuki looked up at me and I quickly turned away and headed to class. When I sat down at my desk I noticed Yuki walk in with a brown head ditzy looking girl with eyes the same shade as my own, and a orange-haired boy scowling at Yuki. Hmm. I didn't even realize they were in this class.

By the time lunch rolled around I walked around trying to find someone to sit with but no one allowed me to sit with them. When i walked past Yuki he stopped me. "Do you need a place to sit," he smiled.

"No...Yeah," I hung my head in shame. The brunette from earlier smiled and said, "You're welcome to sit here. I'm Tohru Honda by the way!"

Naomi sat down and nodded her head and began to eat her homemade bento she had prepared.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Yuki Sohma, and thats my cousing Kyo Sohma. Baka Neko," he muttered the last part under his breath.

"What was that?! You wanna take this outside ya damn rat?!" Kyo shot up.

"We are outside stupid cat," Yuki said as he too began to eat his lunch as Kyo started yelling obscenities at him. Just then a short boy with blonde hair wearing a girls uniform walked up with a tall guy that had white hair and black roots.

"Tohru!" the boy exclaimed.

"Momijii, hi," Tohru smiled.

"Hello Hatsuharu," Yuki sighed with exsasperation as he clunged to Yuki again.

"Tohru who's this? Does she know about us? Huh? Does she? Does she?" Momijii jumped up and down.

"No now shut your damn mouth," Kyo hit Momijii square in the head.

"Wahhh Kyo hit me," he cried.

"You know what you remind me of," I finally spoke up and everyone turned their attention towards me.

"A rabbit," I chuckled to myself whereas everyone else sweatdropped.

I glanced over at Hatsuharu while he stared emotionless at Yuki. _He is really cute, Hatsuharu._ I thought to myself._ He has black and white hair...hmm._

Suddenly the bell rang snapping Naomi back to reality. "Time to get back to class, hey we never found out your name," Tohru looked over at me.

"Naomi. Naomi Koizumi," I responded cooly.

"Thats such a pretty name! Isn't that a pretty name Haru," Momijii turned towards the tall guy with the stoic face.

"Mmm." Hatsuharu confirmed.

"Hey I have an idea. Since Haru and I are hanging out at Shigure's today, why don't you join us Nomi," Momijii smiled already giving me a nickname.

"I- uh. I can't. At least, not without checking with my parents first," I said my face unreadable.

"Well if you can join us, let us know," Yuki smiled as they all headed back to their classes. **Oh and by the way, I decided to make Haru the same age as Naomi instead of younger than Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.**

When I arrived home my "father" was reading the newspaper checking daily forecasts when he looked up at me. "Good, now that you're here start on dinner. Your mother is coming home from work late," he growled with disgust as he went back to reading his newspaper.

"After I make dinner...Can I go to a friends house?" I asked afraid of how he'd react. He looked down from his newspaper annoyed of being interrupted.

"Friends? Ha. You have no friends," He chuckled.

"I met them today and they're really nice. I promise to be back by seven," I said shaking.

"You better be," he gave Naomi the most hateful look she had ever seen before going back to his paper as she started on dinner. When she finished she let her father know she was down and left for Shigure's house. Tohru had given her directions.

When she arrived she didn't have to knock, Shigure had let her in and welcomed her to the Kotatsu. She kneeled down on one side as Shigure sat across from her.

"So, you're a friend of Tohru's are you?" Shigure smiled seductively wiggling his eyebrows.

_Friends? Are we really friends? Thats what I told my so-called dad but is that what we really are?_ Before I answered Kyo punched him in the jaw.

"Damn Pervert, stop hitting on her!" Kyo yelled and pulled Naomi to Yuki's room where Momijii, Hatsuharu, Tohru, and Yuki were already sitting.

I joined them and all except Haru grinned, while Hatsuharu maintained a blank stare. I'm starting to think thats they only facial expression he has.

"Hey Naomi," Tohru smiled even bigger.

"Hi," I answered suddenly feeling very shy.

"Hey Haru, do you have a crush on Naomi because you started to act differentley when she walked into the room. Haru. Haru," Momijii sang causing Haru to snap. His pupils dialated and he had a smug look plastered on his face. He suddenly pulled Naomi to him and said, "Why don't you come back with me where I can show you a real good time," he looked like he was about to rape her when she finally squirmed free as he eventually went back to white haru.

Haru never changed back that quickly. Naomi just stared at him baffled at how much different he was. _Split personalities_ Naomi thought to herself. She backed as far she could get away from Haru.

"I apologize Miss Koizumi. Haru gets a little...Out of control when provoked," Yuki looked at her apologetically as she was still shaking. Everyone look towards Hatsuharu expecting an apology.

"Sorry about that," Haru said nonchalantly like this happens all the time. I just looked at them fear in my eyes when Shigure called me downstairs saying my Father wants me to come home. I dashed out of the house as fast as I could. Damn it! It was 7:30. My father was going to kill me. Literally. What the Sohmas don't know. What I won't tell them is why I was 10x more afraid when Haru said that to me. I have been raped before and I'm still haunted each and every night with nightmares. I don't think I'll be able to go back to that house. At least, not yet.

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy my other fanfics that are still going such as **Life After the Curse Has Been Lifted** and **Fruits Basket From Me To You**. Please Review. Let me know how you like the story. The storyline had been in my head for the past two weeks so I had to write it soon. I will update ASAP and tell me if I should continue or scrap the story. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2: My Past

**TohruKyoYuki: Thank you guys that reviewed this story and my other two if you have :). Unfortunatley as soon as its Tuesday I won't be able to update as often but I'll try. Anyways don't forget to Review! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET but I own Naomi and her family.**

**Kyo: You won't be missed.**

**TohruKyoYuki: Why must you bother me when I'm getting through the intro and disclaimer.**

**Yuki: Because he has nothing else better to do, stupid cat..**

**Kyo: Shut up you damn rat!**

**TohruKyoYuki: On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: My Past**

When I got home my dad was already standing at the counter. My mom still hadn't arrived yet.

"Naomi you better have a good explanation as to why you got here so late!" Her "Father" said angrily.

"I...don't."

"You are no longer allowed to see your little friends anymore and you are to be punished!"

"No, father please. You can punish me but just don't take away my friends!" I cried out desperately.

"You don't have a say in my decisions," he pulled out the whip. My "father" would tell me since I'm an animal, I should get punished like one. I have so many scars on my back. Since I get beaten every day for the little things like burning food unintentionally, or staying up late to study. My "parents" hate me and theres nothing I can do.

**Narrator POV**

The rest of the sohmas just sat there. After a few moments of sitting in silence Yuki spoke up. "She looked...scared. I just thought it was weird to see her that way since she always looks tough."

"Everyone gets a little afraid sometimes Yuki," Tohru smiled at him.

Suddenly Hatsuharu gets up and walks toward the door.

"Where are you going haru?" Momijii jumped up with a lollipop in his mouth.

"To find Naomi and apologize properly and make sure she's ok," Haru answered expressionless.

"How do you expect to find her when you have the worse sense of direction I have ever seen?" Kyo asked.

"I'll come with you Haru," Momijii cheered. They both left asking around town to find out where she lived when they reached her house. Haru knocked on the door and he could hear crying from the inside of the house. Naomi's "Father" slid open the door.

"Look if you're selling something, I don't want it. Goodbye gentleman," her dad said beginning to close the door when haru put his foot in the door.

"We came to see Naomi," Momijii smiled.

"She can't come to the door right now. She's up in her room studying," her father lied.

"Dad...Is that...My friends?" Naomi asked finding it hard to speak normally.

"Look, it will only take a minute," Haru said trying to contain his anger. Haru instictivley thinks something was wrong.

To avoid any suspicion her father told them to wait and closed the door. A few moments later Naomi slid the door open and stepped outside. She changed her outfit to make sure to cover all the marks from the lashes she had recieved.

**Naomi POV**

After my dad had whipped me for the tenth time, I heard a knock at the door. My dad ordered me to remain quiet or I would get another beating. I heard two male voices from outside. Suddenly I recognized an optimistic upbeat voice and realized it was Momijii. I then heard a deep, gruff person talking and thought it must be Haru. I asked my dad if that was my friends trying to hid the fact that I was crying.

After my dad closed the door he told me to go change into an outfit with long sleeves and covered my back. When my dad told me I could open the door he walked to his bedroom taking the whip with him.

"Hey Naomi!" Momijii grinned widely. "Haru has something to tell you!"

I looked up to see Haru had already been staring at me intensely. "Yeah..."he began. "I'm sorry about what I did earlier." he continued.

"You came over here to apologize?! Are you stupid! Like I actually care about what you said to me," I snapped. I honestly realized being angry was the only way I could stop myself from crying. I also cursed under my breath realizing that I would get punished even worse now. I wasn't going to smile and act like everythings okay when I know its not. I'm obviously no Tohru Honda.

Hatsuharu started shaking furiously and was about to snap back at me when I said, "What? Are you angry because you thought I'd be happy about you going out of your way to apologize? Well its apparent you don't know me at all. In fact I wish you'd leave me alone!" I screamed and went back inside.

I slid down the door and the tears started to flow.

**Hatsuharu POV**

She slammed the door in my face. She is really starting to piss me off! She didn't even accept my apology.

**Narrator POV**

Hatsuharu was seething and stalked down the path back to Shigure's with Momijii not to far behind.

**The Next Day**

It was a Saturday, I hadn't made any plans. But I was glad I didn't since I have a swollen black eye and lash marks running up and down my arms and legs. He had also broken my wrists and I think a few ribs. He let me go for a walk and so I decided to walk to the park. Naomi sat down on the bench when she heard footsteps. It was a man with short black hair and was wearing a kimono.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," I muttered.

"I have a message for you," he sat down next to me staring at me.

"Y-Yes," I swallowed. "What is it Akito?"

**I'm stopping it right there. I'm going to attempt to update my other stories today. Please Review and I need at least 2 reviews to continue. Because I don't see a point in writing this if no one is there to read it. Please be sure to check out my other Fruits Basket and Kimi Ni Todoke FanFiction as well. :) Just a review regarding how you like the story, where you think its going, and things like that. Even saying I like it is fine with me. Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Threat

**TohruKyoYuki: Thank you to those of you that reviewed. You don't have to review if you don't want to (yes I know I said 2 to continue) I just get motivation to continue the story when you review it. Anyways Disclaimer:**

**Yuki: She doesn't own Fruits Basket. Or we'd all be in trouble.**

**TohruKyoYuki: You guys are so mean!**

**Kyo: You're welcome**

* * *

Akito peered at her through angry slits. He rose suddenly still glaring at her and growled, "Stay away from all the sohmas, Hatsuharu included!"

Just as Akito was walking away, Naomi grabbed his arm causing him to slap her clear across the face and before stalking off he screamed, "DON"T TOUCH ME!" and stormed off.

Naomi sat back down clutching her cheek where she now had a bruise. She decided to swallow her pride and seek out disregarding Akito's warning only for medical attention. Then follow Akito's orders knowing not to cross Akito. When she walked to the main house she found out that Akito was still out and so she had to be quick. After a brief interragation they let her in to see Hatori. The dragon looked up in suprise as she walked in.

"Naomi, you know you shouldn't be here," Hatori reminded her looking around for Akito.

"But 'Tori I need help," she unzipped jacket that was covering up her back covered in painful, red, blazing slash marks from where she had been whipped by the man she calls father. Hatori immediatley went to work helping his niece. (Yes I made her his brother's daughter). He examined her broken ribs and everywhere that she had been hurt in someway and did the best he could to fix it before Akito got in. When he was finished he hugged Naomi and said, "If you need anything don't hesitate to call. And if you want I can straighten your father out," he helped her put her jacket back on.

"Don't you mean your brother," she spat clearly disgusted.

"Not by blood no." Hatori shook his head just as ashamed.

"Even if you don't want to admit it, you and I both know thats not true. I gotta go, thanks Ojisan," she dashed off in the direction of the woods no doubt trying to find a place to stay for the night. She couldn't go back to her house with her father there as pissed off as ever. When she arrived in the woods she had discovered she was on Sohma property. She collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and pulled her knees to her chest at an attempt to keep warm no matter how exscrutiating that felt. When it was around 1am judging by the position of the moon her eyes started to droop. But she just couldn't sleep afraid of her rape nightmares to come. Suddenly Hatsuharu appeared out of nowhere and knelt down next to her with the tiniest inkling of concern mixed in with confusion on his usually blank face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still angry about how she yelled at him earlier.

"What the hell is it to you?!" She yelled through her tears looking away. Hatsuharu's grimace turned into a slight frown and then he asked, "Why are you so mad at me? I don't recall doing anything to you."

"Are you gonna be helpful or continue grilling me with questions," she said tiredly. "I don't have a place to stay. Do you know of any- wait who am I kidding, you'd just get us both lost," she looked on the verge of passing out so Haru scooped her up being careful not to be too close.

A/N None of the Sohmas aside from Hatori and Akito know of Naomi's Zodiac form. Everyone else assumes she's normal besides her silver hair of course.

When Naomi woke up she looked around a room that looked old, run-down, and dirty. She jumped up. _Where the hell am I?_ she thought to herself just as Hatsuharu came in from outside locking the door.

"My damn motorcycle is in need of a new part which I can't get until morning," Black Haru was fighting to make an appearance, I could tell.

"So what are you going to do...And where am I again?" Naomi asked. At first Hatsuharu was taken aback at how calm she was seeing how everytime they had a run-in they'd somehow up in a screaming match.

"A Motel," Hatsuharu responded calming taking off his shirt and climbing in under the covers next to her.

"First off why would you know of a motel. and second what do you think you're doing?" she asked blushing immensely as he shrugged.

Ahh theres the Naomi he knew. "Well seeing how theres only one bed...we share it."

"NO WAY IN HELL HARU! GO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" She yelled angrily to mask her embarassment.

"No." Hatsuharu answered calmly. "Look if it bothers you that much I sleep on one side of the bed and you sleep on the other. No one said anything about laying all over each other," he muttered causing her face to flush once more as she scooted as far away from him as she could and after using choice words for Haru for a couple of minutes she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up she felt something on her. It was...an arm? and on her leg it was clearly a men's other leg. She then heard even breathing right in her ear. When she turned her head afraid of what she might find she saw Hatsuharu's face only an inch away from hers eyes closed still asleep. Her face turned beet red as she thought back to the day she first met him admitting to herself she had a crush on him. When she tried to move Hatsuharu only tightened his grip around her. Then a smile appeared on his face as he whispered, "Hey Naomi." As soon as he said that she quickly pushed him off her causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head staring at her blankly.

"For getting close to me! I never authorized you to do that!" She said blushing 10x more than before.

Haru pushed her down on the bed and then got close to her face and smiled, "I don't believe I asked your permission sweetheart."

**I'm going to stop there because I realize this chapter is really long and you guys are probably wondering when will this chapter end. Anyway don't forget to Review and let me know your thoughts on what happened so far. And no I'm not a sadistic writer, I hate the fact I had to write those parts about her being abused. But they all contribute to the story line in the end. I Love Haru especially Black Haru. So sexy. Anyways bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Haru Resurfaces

**TohruKyoYuki: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to those of you that reviewed its much appreciated. And Yes Black Hatsuharu is a Sexy Beast :). WARNING! A LITTLE FLUFF not too much because I don't want to make you gag from all the mushy stuff.**

**Kyo&Yuki: What?**

**TohruKyoYuki: You heard me. Anyway Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**Tohru: Although it would be wonderful if she did.**

**Shigure: Is my little flower beginning dinner soon?**

**-Kyo and Yuki punch Shigure-**

**Shigure: Oh you how you two wound me. I must call Ayame to lighten the mood and to comfort me.**

**Yuki: DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Tohru: Uh guys, we should be getting to the story now. Haha...**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Black Haru Resurfaces**

Haru pushed her down on the bed and then got close to her face and smiled, "I don't believe I asked your permission sweetheart."

"H-Hatsuharu?!" Naomi stared into his now dialated black pupils as he purred seductivley.

"Call me Haru...You know while we're here I might we might as well."

"What do you me-" Naomi then realized what he meant by that and slapped him across the face. Black Hatsuharu quickly faded as he rubbed his face where the bruise was in confusion. He looked down and saw that he was straddling Naomi.

"Why are you still on me?" Naomi asked feeling her face flush.

"I don't know what happened a couple of moments ago but...I don't think I regret it," Hatsuharu stared her with the smallest hint of a smile.

Naomi of course pushed him off her once again and got up off the bed going into the bathroom to shower because she felt filthy. But she had to admit that she liked that Seductive, Sexy, Desirable, Black Haru side more than his other one. Much better than him being expressionless in some ways more than others. As she wrapped a white robe around herself and wrapped her hair up in one of the "complimentary" motel towels provided. When she left the bathroom she saw Hatsuharu was zipping up his pants and slipped his jacket on and grabbed his helmet.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked scrubbing her hair with the towel.

"Shigure's, I convinced Hatori to stay for semester break. Its boring at home."

"Not without me you're not. I don't have a ride," she said with an attitude. He stared at her until she turned away blushing. She really hated him for making her feel this way.

Hatsuharu still gazing at her said, "Hurry and change then," and he walked outside to buff his motorcycle with his oil-stained towel he had over his shoulder.

**Hatsuharu POV**

His Black Side was hissing at him, "She is sexy as hell, you should have just let me get to her when I had the chance!"

Yeah. Right...Hatsuharu rolled his eyes then stopped for a moment thinking about was Black Haru said. She is really pretty- beautiful..Why haven't I realized before? Although the way she treats me she doesn't like me anyway. I almost wish I had- never mind what am I saying? I hit myself on the head because of my thoughts as Naomi walked out with her things under her arm. She looked at me and...smiled?

**Naomi POV**

I kinda wished I had let him...No. What am I thinking.

**Narrator POV**

When Naomi climbed onto the motorcycle strapping her helmet on and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly not willing to let go. While maintaning a distance so they wouldn't transform, Hatsuharu looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed and she had allowed herself to relax. He smiled and then drove off.

When they arrived at Shigure's before they could knock he pulled them inside. "Where were you? Did you get lost again? Naomi's Father called asking about her whereabouts? Haru," Shigure whined.

Naomi's eyes widened in realization, "Oh shit," she whispered dashing out the door brushing past Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu ran after her and pulled her arm to a stop.

"Do you need a ride, I can take you-" he began to offer as Naomi's eyes flashed and pretty much screamed, "No!" She sighed and took a deep breath. "Look I don't want you to get in trouble with my Father," she explained.

"I'm going, I haven't met your father anyways," Hatsuharu was still gripping her arm tightly when he moved his hand down and took his hand in her own.

She looked at him and surrendered and reluctantly pulled him along to her house.

**There a nice fluffy chapter (for the most part) just for you my lovely readers to compensate for the other sorta depressing ones I had written prior to this one. Yes I'm aware this is the shortest chapter yet but I had to leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry. I'm so happy about all the feedback I've been getting and I had to update today or I would die myself. I had to get my ideas down and so of course I updated! I hope I can post Chapter Five tomorrow 8/23/12 and you will find out how her Father reacts and whether or not Hatsuharu and Naomi will voice their feelings or not. Also Life After the Curse Has Been Lifted will be updated between today and tomorrow. Please Review and tell me how you like this story. I apologize if this chapter bored you to tears. Anyways I hope not! Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Naomi&Haru

**TohruKyoYuki: Thanks for the support for the story, I'm doing my best to be clear because I basically have a lot of ideas in my head about what I'm going to do. Suprise! I decided to update again today which may mean I won't tomorrow. I don't know yet. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET...What no interruptions?**

**Shigure: Not while Haru and Naomi are away at Naomi's house.**

**TohruKyoYuki: Good.**

**Ayame: I will gladly do so as long as Shigure will with me Ahahahahah**

**TohruKyoYuki: Don't strain yourself**

* * *

When they arrived at Naomi's house she opened the door and Hatsuharu walked in behind her. "Dad, I'm home," she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she hid behind Haru shaking and her face growing paler. Haru looked at her concerned as her mother walked in instead. Her Mom is 10x worse than her father since she's the one that "gave birth to a monster" and she is always out getting drunk and coming home and taking out her anger on Naomi.

"Where were you last night?" Her mom asked wiping the top of her liquor bottle and sucked the rest of the dregs leftover.

"Um- I was...uh..."

"She was with me. I hope it wasn't bad that I did that," he eyed her mother evenly as angry.

"You were sleeping around? You little slut why am I not suprised,"

Naomi's ears burned and she clenched her fists trying to hold herself back but Hatsuharu couldn't allow her to be talked to like that.

"Why don't you watch your damn mouth when you obviously don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He fumed looking like he was about to lash out at her Naomi pulled him outside.

"Sorry you had to see that Haru," she lowered her head.

"Hey its not your fault she's such a bitch," he snarled.

"Yes it is! Why?! Because I'm a monster a deserve to be treated like one. I'm a hideous beast that no one wants or could ever love," she broke down and flung her arms around Hatsuharu's neck. Hatsuharu was suprised when he saw he didn't transform. He pulled her in tighter and held her until she stopped crying. How long he yearned for her warmth. "I-I'm s-sorry you had to s-see me like this," she stuttered shivering and sobbing into his chest.

"I don't mind," he smiled finally calm again. "If you need me know that I will be around. In fact why not stay over at Shigure's he'd probably enjoy you're company. A little to much," he muttered the last part to himself.

Naomi looked up at him her eyes shining with tears and shook her head, "I can't. My mom and dad won't allow me to."

Hatsuharu held her at arms length and lifted her chin forcing her to look at him, "You're coming. I don't know how but I can tell she hurts you and I don't want you to have to be around that anymore."

Naomi began to protest but he wasn't taking no for an answer. He scooped her up once more and carried her bridal style and she leaned on him falling asleep during the long walk to Shigure's house.

When they arrived they discovered everyone to be asleep so Hatsuharu brought Naomi up to the room he was staying a placed her on the bed. He was about to head downstairs to sleep on the couch when Naomi's voice stopped him, "No. Please Haru. Stay with me."

Hatsuharu turned to her to check if she was serious. Dead Serious. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed her back until her eyes began to close. He was exhausted himself so he took his jacket off and threw it on the floor somewhere and climbed in next to her. He kept his distance like he thought she wanted but Naomi moved in closing in the gap. She nuzzled next to him Hatsuharu put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. A smile appeared on her face just as they both drifted off to sleep.

When Naomi woke up she was laying on a sleeping Haru with his arm still around her. For once she didn't push him away, she happily stayed right there with Hatsuharu feeling safe and feeling no one could hurt her while she was with him. Thats when she realized that she loved him. Hmm. Love is a strong word but it just, fit.

Hatsuharu woke up to find that Naomi was gazing at him lovingly, a look he never saw on her face before. It made her even more beautiful. Suddenly he jumped up out of bed. What if that reckless dog or the damn cat walked in, he'd never live it down. Naomi looked sad, she quickly shrugged the feeling away and glared at him.

"Naomi wait. Can we talk?"

She hesitated but she sat back down on the bed and Hatsuharu pulled the chair up in front of her and stared t her as if trying to figure her out. Then he began, "Naomi. I feel something when I'm with you. I never felt it with anybody else and whenever I'm around you I'm in a good mood. So before I tell you I wanted to know something. Why is your hair that color?"

Naomi sighed knowing she would get this question eventually. She said, "I'm part of the zodiac like you. I knew you guys were but you didn't know I was a zodiac animal. Why? Because Akito hates the wolf because everyone loved the wolf. Its a long story but he banned me from the banquets and he made sure no one knew about me. Hatori, Akito, and now you are the only people that know."

Hatsuharu thought about this for a moment then reached for her hands warming hers. He leaned over and put his head down on their interwined hands and looked up at her with a shaky smile. "Please go out with me. I can't stand not being with you."

She must be special to him because Hatsuharu wouldn't normally say something so cheesy, so corny, so fluffy. But she smiled and leaned in closer to his face and replied, "What took you so long?" Haru smirked and his lips crashed onto hers and they were both hungrily kissing eachother wanting more. It wasn't enough. Just then Kyo walked in, "Haru why don't you get off your lazy ass and help Tohru clean-" he stopped as he saw Naomi and Hatsuharu pull away from the kiss.

"You can't just barge in stupid cat, no wonder Yuki calls you that. Speaking off which where is my beloved Yuki," Haru's face went back to his normal emotionless blank face as he went downstairs in search of his first crush. Kyo glanced back over at Naomi and she glared at him, "Stop looking me like that," she pulled her legs close to her chest. Kyo couldn't help but notice she had nice legs since she had on a t-shirt she had borrowed from Hatsuharu.

"Why are you even in his bedroom?" Kyo blushed realizing what he thought they were doing, Naomi being the instictive person that she was rolled her eyes and said, "You are so perverted Kyo and we didn't do anything. Even if we did it wouldn't be your business."

"Then what are you doing here? What about your parents?"

"Don't know don't care," Naomi flopped back on Haru's bed as Kyo left the room.

**Thats long enough since I already updated once today. Heehee. Oh and don't forget to review and I will try my best to keep this story going. I'm really excited about how well this is going along. Flowing smoothly. I don't think the next chapter will be as fluffy or lighthearted. I don't know yet but bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6:First Date Disaster

**TohruKyoYuki: Time for chapter six already! This story is already that far in. Hmm. Anyways-**

**Ayame: Disclaimer: She doesn't own FRUITS BASKET only Naomi and her family. Hahaha Naomi should bring Haru and come to my shop. I bet Mine would love to dress up Naomi.**

**Naomi: Fuck No!**

**Shigure: Oh why must you curse so much its stings. Aya is sensitive.**

**Ayame: Oh yes but not as sensitive as you. I assume that you will hold me tonight when the nighmares come.**

**Shigure: Of course after all you need me and Aya I need you.**

**Ayame and Shigure: Ok!**

**TohruKyoYuki: Moving on...**

* * *

**Chapter Six: First Date Disaster**

When Haru walked back in he noticed that Naomi was staring out the window with his shirt on. "Uh...Do you have anymore clothes?"

She turned to him but smiling and she nodded. Haru thought for a moment and then said, "You can ask Tohru if you can borrow some of her clothes until you can go shopping. I already asked Shigure about you staying here he as to report it to Akito though." Hatsuharu looked at her as if taking her in for the first time. She had really nice long legs. He continued staring at her lustfully as she raised an eyebrow questioningly. He sat down next to her and asked, "Remember that day when I said I was going to have sex with you...Why did you freak out so much? I mean you seemed like you saw a ghost or something."

"Well its not an ordinary question Haru," she punched him in the arm playfully and he looked at her, "Yeah but you reacted so much different that I thought you would..."

Naomi sighed and explained to him about how she had been raped before by a guy on her way from school one day. She rested her head on Haru's shoulder suddenly exhausted. Haru snapped, "Who is he?! I'll kill him! Teach him not to touch you!" he was shaking with anger his knuckles turning white from clenching them so tight. Naomi rubbed his arm soothingly, "Don't worry about him Haru. I don't know who he is but I'd much rather forget about him."

He looked over at her and saw she was trying to fight back tears and he held her in his arms. When she had finally calmed down she walked down the hallway and rushed into Tohru's room before perverted, pedophile Shigure saw her.

"Oh Naomi Kun do you need something? Tohru looked up from the cook book she had been engrossed in studying recipes no doubt.

"Hey Tohru I need to borrow a couple clothes if thats ok with you I mean."

"Of course Naomi Kun," Tohru shot up so quick it was kind of creepy. She searched the racks of her closet and handed Naomi three outfits. "I'm sorry thats all I have at the moment," Tohru explained sheepishly. "I apologize if they don't fit," she blushed again. Naomi had a very slender figure so she didn't mind the fact Tohru's clothes weren't going to fit perfectly. Besides she was going to get more anyway.

"Its alright Tohru. Thanks," Naomi dashed off to Hatsuharu's bedroom and saw he was zipping up a pair of long black pants he changed into and put on his jacket without wearing a shirt underneath.

"Nice abs," Naomi joked and Hatsuharu nodded in agreement jokingly. "So when are you going out?" She asked.

"I'm not. Unless I can go with you."

"Shopping Haru?" She raised an eyebrow, her smile wasn't going away anytime soon.

He nodded and she said, "Ok but go wait outside I have to change."

"I'm not embarassed or anything if I see you," Haru shrugged.

"If you think you're going to see anything then you're out of your mind," she pushed him out the door and locked it behind him and changed into Tohru's Mini skirt and bandeau top that was the same exact shade of blue in her eyes with her own stilettos. She loved wearing heels. When she opened the door and walked downstairs and outside she notcied Haru was leaning in the door frame and when he saw her walk out he smiled and took her hand as they left for the mall.

When they arrived being the man of two personalities he suggested two stores. One of them was dark and had loud music booming throughout the store and the other one was a store that sold lingerie and other risque clothes. She pulled him into the first store he picked out disregarding his second choice.

Wheb Haru and Naomi walked inside Naomi started sorting through edgy clothes until her eyes landed on a black t-shirt with a silver wolf gracing the front. She grabbed a couple more outfits and stepped inside the dressing room. After she had taken off her shirt and skirt Haru knocked and asked to come in.

"Haha haha. No." Naomi rolled her eyes at her reflection seeing how tight the shirt fit and thought she looked horrid in it." She walked out of the dressing room and asked Haru who was staring off into the distance.

"Ugh. I look bad! Do I?" Haru shook his head and said, "You look cute, you really do. Although I think you should have picked a shorter skirt."

Naomi scoffed and changed back into her street clothes. After they finished Haru told her to wait in the food court and that he'd meet up with her in a second (using the directory to find his way there).

When he arrived at the food court he walked over to Naomi holding something behind his back and they both left the mall, hopped on the motorycycle, and drove off. When they arrived at Shigure's, Haru and Naomi went upstairs to Haru's room.

"If you want I can help clean out the other guest room and you can stay there for the night," Haru looked at her as she placed her black and silver bags on his bed and noticed she blushed.

"I wouldn't want to impose on them so can I stay here with you?" She glanced up at him hopeful.

"We don't have extra futons," Haru smirked, "Unless you mean you want to sleep together?"

She blushed once again, "N-No." She wanted to though.

Haru continued to stare at her, she felt as if he was staring into her soul by how intense his stare grew. Then he said, "You're afraid aren't you? Is that why?"

She gulped and then nodded explaining, "Its just I hate that I'm constantly looking over my shoulder because my parents and rapist are all still out there." Her eyes stung with tears and she quickly brushed them away causing more to fall. So much for being tough. She groaned at how pathetic she was. Haru saw this and he reached over and hugged her to try to keep the tears from falling. It broke his heart to see her so hurt and lonely. When she stopped and said she needed a nap, he moved the pillows and she laid down. He was about to go downstairs hoping Tohru was making lunch when she grabbed his hand, "Thank you Haru," giving him a weak smile as he returned it with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back soon," he whispered kissing her on the forehead and then walked out of the bedroom and shut the door.

A couple hours later Naomi woke up with a start. A thought occured to her. What happened to Haru's ex-girlfriend? Rin is it? She climbed out of bed and went downstairs and saw that Shigure was reading a newspaper wearing his black reading glasses. He looked over his paper which reminded her of her "Father" so she took a step back. "Uh..Where Haru?" she asked timidly.

"He went out to talk with Rin I believe," he said nonchalantly as she smiled. She grabbed her coat and went out for a walk. When she got home she then walked back upstairs into Haru's room and locked the door. Then she just couldn't take it anymore. The constant abuse, abandoment, love-less life tore her up inside with each waking moment. She reached into her bag where she had a stash of razors. She pulled out the hot pink razor and raised it to her writst hands shaking as she made the first cut. Dark red blood so dark it looked black started to flow out from where she cut her wrist. She winced in pain as she made a series of cuts thinking it made her feel better. When she heard footprints approaching she quickly wrapped the blood filled razor in tissue and threw it in the trash can. When someone knocked on the door she jumped up and wrapped Haru's jacket around her wrist hoping to stop the blood from flowing or at the very least hide it from Haru. She unlocked the door and saw Haru leaning against the doorframe.

**Haru and Rin Flashback to a couple hours earlier.**

Hatsuharu was downstairs eating the lunch that Tohru had prepared when he saw the door slide open and a girl with long black hair, wearing a choker around her neck, a black razor-back shirt and a REALLY short mini-skirt.

"R-Rin? What are you doing here?" Haru's obvious shock was shown on his face causing her to give him a smug look then replaced it with the sweetest smile she could muster. "Can we talk for a moment?"

They were walking towards the Rin's house (she moved out of the main house) when Haru stopped her and asked what she wanted. "You Haru. I want you back," she caressed his face as he roughly pulled her hand away. "You said you didn't need me anymore Rin. I moved on," he started walking and she pulled him into an her house as soon as they arrived and slammed into the wall causing him to grit his teeth in pain. "Why don't you realize that little bitch means nothing to you. You love me remember," she said moving her hands down his chest and then smiled when she saw the effect she was having on him. "I know you want to fuck me Haru. That stuck up whore won't give you that," she smirked at him as he became black Haru and they both began to take off eachothers clothes as frantically as possible.

Rin's house was close to Shigure's (on Sohma Property) and on her way back from her walk she say something in the window that caught her eye. She saw Haru and Rin in a way she never thought she'd see. She never wanted to see either. She ran back home but not before Haru caught sight of silver hair flying back as he saw Naomi run off. He immediatley snapped back to White Haru and struggled with Rin until he broke free and went after Naomi.

**End of flashback**

Haru stared at her then glanced down at her arm where his jacket was wrapped around her wrist. He wondered what happened. He reached over to hug her but she shrank back trying to get further away from him. Finally she just walked out his room and then left the house slamming the door shut. With every foot step he heard is heart sank even more. Just how much did she see?

**Ah Yes! I had to bring Rin into the picture. She is his ex after all. Poor Naomi, she finally finds love in her life after all the torment and ends up hurt more than when she was abused. Anyway I warned you that this chapter wouldn't be as light-hearted. It was sad for me to write. Longest chapter I've ever written. But please Review, I love waking up in the morning and checking my reviews like the morning paper. It makes me so happy! Haru messed up really badly, we'll see if he can fix it. Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Makeup or Breakup

**TohruKyoYuki: Last Chapter was heart breaking. I sound like Shigure when I said that -_- I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**Haru: What am I gonna do about Naomi?**

**TohruKyoYuki: You tell me...**

**Haru: You tell me you write the story**

**TohruKyoYuki: Buh-bye now**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Breakup Or Makeup?**

Naomi ran thorugh the woods eyes blurred by tears not knowing where she was going and she caught her foot on a tree branch and fell forward her hands landing on shards of broken glass. As her hands began to bleed she pulled the glass out crying out in pain and stayed in that very spot hands stinging. For how long? She doesn't know. She heard footsteps approaching as a face came into view.

He had short black hair with dark green highlights and was wearing all black from his leather jacket down to his shoes. He towered over her causing her to shake in fear. She recognized him from her past because he was her rapist.

"Its nice to see you again," he whispered as she shut her eyes tightly. Then when she heard silence she reopened them foolishly thinking he was gone and then everything went black.

When she woke up she realized she couldn't move. If she wasn't paralyzed then...? She looked down and saw she was tyed to the bed and when she tried to scream ti was muffled by a single band of silver duck tape across her mouth. Panic danced across her eyes as he began to remove her shirt.

Haru was still in his room holding the jacket she had dropped. He saw that is was soaked with blood. What the hell happened for her to bleed so much? He put on one of his other black and white striped jackets and took a trek into the woods hoping to clear his head or to at least ease his mind. Of course almost immediatley he got lost but when he heard a muffled scream his ears perked up trying to find out where it was coming from using his animalistic capabilities. He peered into the window of where he figured the source of the sound was coming from. He saw a strange looking man doing something that normally be his business. Then as he saw him rip the tape of of somebody the girl inside let out a blood curdling scream. She must have been getting raped, but wait a minute he knew that voice. As soon as he realized it he jiggled the knob of the front door to find it wouldn't budge. Damn it was locked. He tried to find an open window and when he found one he climbed in pissed that the guy Naomi was telling him about somehow managed to find her.

When Haru walked into the bedroom that was suprisingly open, the bastard looked up at him and smiled as if to say he'd deal with Haru later. Naomi on the other hand glanced up at haru with more pain in her eyes than he had ever seen her with before. Haru tried to pull him away from Naomi when suprising them both Naomi told Haru to stop. "Ryu can do what he wants to me. I don't care anymore," she said barely above a whisper. She had found out his name was Ryu and that he had a big scar across his abdomen.

"You heard the lady leave," Ryu snickered while Haru began to walk out the door and before he knew it Haru whipped around and knocked Ryu out with a single punch pushing his nose in to his brain thus killing him.

A/N: You didn't think that Black Haru would walk away like that did you?

Haru walked over and Naomi squeezed her eyes shaking. She flinched to his touch. "Hey. Naomi it me, Haru," he said slowly becoming white Haru once again. When she didn't respond he wrapped his jacket around her and scooped her up in his arms and carried her out.

She opened her eyes to see that Haru was staring at her and was trying to sooth her to release the iron grip Naomi had on her head clutching it afraid. She finally relaxed her arms as her ribs racked with sobs He hugged her and she let him. After a couple of minutes she pulled away recalling the events from earlier this afternoon. Due to her level of stress she transformed into her beautiful wolf form and Haru started to rub her back now covered in silver fur and at first she growled when he touched her. But after a while she was too tired to fight him.

When she woke up it was midnight judging by the moon outside of the window. She looked to see her in human form wearing Haru's long black t-shirt and wrapped in his jacket. He was laying down right next to her with his arm around her asleep. She nudged him, "Hatsuharu," she said fomally in a bored voice.

Haru's eyes fluttered open and he looked over Naomi and she could tell from his eyes he was about to apologize. "I don't want to hear it Hatsuaharu," tears began to form so she sucked in a deep breath, blinked rapidly, and smoothed her hair back. After that she cleared her throat so she could sound like she didn't care about what he did that she hated his guts. But Haru could see right through her.

Haru opened his mouth to say something causing her to put a finger to his lips. He glanced down at her finger, she pulled it away and sighed, "Don't talk at all. Please. Just. Don't," she felt a lump form in her throat. She got up and looked over at him before entering the bathroom.

After she walked out wearing her new outfit she had picked out from their first trip to the mall together. She tossed Haru his clothes and smiled sadly leaving his room without another word. When she made sure the door was closed she slumped against the wall clutching her head trying to talk to herself to make her not lose her grip on everything. She read it in a book once, "I'm Naomi Koizumi, I'm 16 years old, the sky is blue, the grass is green, I'm in Shigure's house..."

Haru was still staring at the spot on the floor where she had been standing. Although he didn't show it he was devestated. He looked down at the clothes Naomi had been wearing moments ago. He had to tell her. He opened the door to find Naomi was sitting outside the door rocking back in forth holding her hear murmuring something over and over. She looked up through her bands and Haru knelt down and said, "I'm sorry."

Naomi stopped rocking back and forth and said...

**Well I'm ending it there. Before I get reviews saying you're mean for doing this again and ending it so abruptly and leaving a cliffhanger. I'm updating two or at least one more time today. So yeah, I have two chapters already written out that I will update with today. Kay? Kay. Anyways don't forget to review and Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Heartfelt Apologies

**TohruKyoYuki: As promised here is the next update for the day. I think thats my limit for the day guys since I'm gonna nap and do my biology homework. This also explains where Akito has been all this time. But writing the first half of this chapter made me so happy because something good happens between Naomi and Haru without giving to much away. Anways...**

**Naomi: YEAH YEAH YEAH WE GET YOU DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET AND YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**TohruKyoYuki: Ok then...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Heartfelt Apologies/ Akito Finds Out**

"Why did you do that?" Naomi asked her voice quavering. Haru stared deeply into her eyes and explained what happened.

"So are you saying you did this to let me know you wanted to with me? That doesn't make any sense," she scratched her head furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Well I don't really know I-"

"Ever heard of talking," she looked away and he lifted her chin in order to make sure she would look directly at him and said, "I'm listening now." Just then Shigure ascended the steps singing, "Highschool girls, highschool girls, all for me, highschool girls!" He spotted Naomi and Haru who were now laying down in Hatsuharu's room on the carpet. Shigure giggled like a school girl and whipped out his camera sighing, "Ahh young love," he snapped a picture forgetting that flash mode was on. Both Haru and Naomi looked up from where they were on the floor now in a sitting position. Haru jumped up and locked the door after closing it.

"Oh Hary you're so tense. I know I'll call Ayame," he sang hit a high note.

Haru sat back down staring up at the ceiling. Damn that Shigure.

"So are we back together?" Naomi asked and Haru smiled amused. "We never broke up Naomi," his smile faltered as he asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Naomi felt no cause for he to lie to Haru anymore and told him, "I cut myself," she clenched her teeth awaiting him to become angry. When she looked over at him his eyes grew big and dark then shrinking and eventually after gripping the carpet they returned to a normal size.

"Why?" was all he asked. She told him everything including the fair amount of abuse she had recieved over the course of her life and he struggled trying not to let black haru come out. She saw this and stroked his arm just as she did before abd smiled, "You can become Black Haru and be really pissed and yet I know you won't hurt me," he looked down at her calming down and planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips. She missed the way his lips had parted to meet hers. "More please Haru," she pleaded causing him to smile lovingly and kissed her on the cheek then kissing the corner of her mouth teasing her. She pulled his face forward to meet her lips but instead he began kissing her neck instead. She let out a soft moan as he contnued kissing her all over he neck sucking, licking, and kissing her. He kissed her on the lips but this time more passionatley and she happily complied. He lifted her up and put her on the bed and he took of his shirt. He continued to kiss her more and more as she did the same. She unbuckled his belt and eventually unzipped his pants as he took off her shirt.

A/N: I have to kinda leave the rest of it out because for there to be lemon in it I may have to change the rating to M so I'm not going to include everything in detail. The gist of it is that they had sex.

By the time they stopped the sun was beginning to rise. They were both laying underneath the covers naked, Naomi's head resting on his chest. They heard a knock on the door. "Haru open up, have you seen Naomi? Tohru said to get you for breakfast," Yuki called from outside the door. Haru moaned that he had to leave and get up from his position. Naomi was happily asleep so he gently moved out from underneath her careful not to wake her and get up. He changed into another pair of pants and unlocked the door, stepped out, and close it behind him but no before looking back over at Naomi a smile plastered on his face.

He walked downstairs smiling and everyone looked up at him with clear suprise in their eyes. "Haru is something wrong? You're smiling." Yuki asked and Haru tryed to supress his smile but he couldn't. He missed Naomi being in his life and holding her all night long. And last night was one of the best nights of his life.

"I know why he's smiling. Its because of Naomi," Shigure chuckled sipping his tea reading the paper. Haru was in too good of a mood to lash out at him like he usually would do. "Naomi? Why would he be smiling cause of her?" Kyo asked just as Naomi walked down the stairs wearing Haru's favorite shirt too tired to put on shorts or pants. They all glanced up at her. "Hey Naomi," Haru smiled kissing her on the cheek after she sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and he warmed hers. "Hi Haru," she smiled back beginning to wake up.

"Naomi Kun are you and Hatsuharu San going out? You two look so cute together!" Tohru smiled widely eating her riceball. They both looked at eachother and then nodded. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all had a crush on Naomi so it was a little disappointment. They still had Tohru though.

"Haru..." Naomi suddenly became shy. "Yes?" Haru grinned widely and she asked, "Could we go out to dinner tonight?" She tapped her hand on her thigh.

"Of course," Haru stood up and helped Naomi up. "Thank you for the breakfast Tohru Kun," Hatsuharu lead her upstairs and they both sat in his room staring at eachother. "You look sexy," he gestured to the fact his shirt was barely touching her knees and that she should wear his clothes more often only half joking.

"If you think I look sexy now just wait till tonight," Haru's eyes widened with eagerness and she playfully slapped him on the arm. "Not that, I meant dinner," she got up and began to change into her favorite shirt that Haru gave to her and slipped into a jean mini-skirt. She picked up her purse and slung it on her shoulder as Haru reached into his closet pulling out a pink and black shopping bag. "Here," he grunted, "This is what I got before I met up with you at the food court. I wanted to give it to you before last night but..." his voice trailed off as she looked into the bag.

He looked at her to see her reaction. She didn't slap him yet that was a good sign. She pulled out three different sets of lingerie that were quite revealing. She looked up at him, "How the hell did you know my sizes?" she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, "I looked at the size on one of your clothes before and guessed from there." He was still waiting for her to slap him but she hugged him. She was obviously trying to change too. "Its...interesting and risque but since its from you...I'll wear it tonight," she smiled seductivley over at Haru. "To dinner?" he gave her a strange look.

"More later on when we get home," Haru smiled at what Naomi was suggesting. "So where are you heading anyway?" he asked. "Oh...um I'm going to the main house to speak with Akito at his request."

**This was a happy chapter :) Very fluff-filled and cheery and cute. I love that Haru is controlling himself for his love so she won't have to see him that way so adorable. And haha Naomi is beginning to get a perverted mind like Haru. I think they're both rubbing off on eachother. Troubles brewing for Naomi and Haru though because of AKITO dun dun dun! Anyways Review and I'll try to update tomorrow. Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Naomi's Decisions

TohruKyoYuki: I only got one review for last chapter but oh well. Anyways I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Naomi's Decision**

"What? Then I'm coming with you," he started putting his black coat with the white fur trim on.

"No, Akito wants to speak with me alone," they started walking downstairs and Haru stopped her at the bottom of the stairs, "Then I'll at least wait outside."

"No Haru. Look I know what to do around Akito and I don't want you getting hurt," before he could argue he kissed him until he stopped all attempts at talking. Then she pulled away and ran out the door before he could stop her. When she arrived at the main house Hatori walked her into Akito's room and closed the door. She knelt down staring off into the darkness trying to distinguish whether or not Akito was even here when he stepped out of the dark.

"I told you to stay away from Haru. Correct?" Akito asked. Naomi remained silent. "ANSWER ME BITCH!" he slammed her head to the ground and she winced her head now pounding. "Y-Yes," she began to cry which lead to Akito slapping her harder across the face than their first encounter. She clutched her face where she now had a bruise. "Don't cry. You have no right," he growled.

"Hatori, make sure she goes back to her house immediatley and let Shigure know that she is not to visit any of the Sohmas and is banned from his house and the main house," Akito walked back into the shadows and sat down peering down at Naomi. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE!" Naomi quickly dashed out the door and before she left the main house Hatori gripped her arm. "Akito told me to tell you that if you make any contact with any of the Sohmas again that Haru will have to suffer the consequences. I'm also to escourt you to your parents," they walked to Naomi's house and Hatori knocked on the door. Naomi had forgotten he was her uncle since he didn't act like it.

"Hatori can you please get my things from Shigure's house. Don't tell Haru though," she whispered the last part clearly in pain and Hatori nodded silently. Naomi's father opened the door and pulled her inside but before he could close the door Hatori stopped him, "If you so much as touch a hair on her head I will personally take care of you," Hatori stomped away angrily but after her "Father" agreed. He had no control of what his wife would do though.

Back at Shigure's Haru was sitting at the table waiting for Naomi's return. When he saw the door slide open he ran eagerly to the door but saw that it was only Hatori. "Hatori what are you doing here? Is Yuki sick?" Haru was disappointed it wasn't Naomi to come here.

"I have to do a check up yes. But uh wheres your room?" Hatori asked as vague as possible to try to avoid him finding out about Naomi. "Why?" Haru scratched his head in confusion. "B-Because I need to borrow a book," Hatori ran upstairs as fast as he could and Hatsuharu just shrugged and sat back down. When Hatori was about to leave Haru stopped him, "Um Hatori, is Naomi still talking to Akito?" Damn he should have known Haru would have asked. He sighed and said, "Do not worry about Naomi anymore. She is my niece so trust me I made sure she's safe," Hatori was about to leave again when Haru turned black and slammed Hatori into the wall causing him to drop her bags in suprise. Haru looked down and saw the bags including the one with the clothes he bought for her. "Where is she?" He growled. Hatori looked away and Haru asked again raising a fist more angry than Hatori has ever seen Haru, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

When Naomi heard a knock on the door she didn't budge. Must be my mom. But then why would she knock? Probably Hatori or something...The door slid open and confirming her suspicions Hatori walked in but someone was behind her it was..."HARU!" she ran over to him about to hug him when she stopped. She backed away from him, she couldn't do that anymore. Not without him being hurt. "Naomi," Haru took a step forward. With every step forward she stepped back until she was against the wall. Haru took this opportunity to kiss her but as soon as he was about to she turned her head trying to send him the message she can't kiss him. His lips landed on her neck and she shut her eyes tight trying to move away from him.

"Naomi. Please let me- look at me," he tilted her head towards him and she struggled trying to turn again. Hatsuharu let her go and explained, "Hatori told me what Akito said and did to you. Don't you know no matter what Akito does to me its not going to keep me from you," he looked hurt.

Naomi opened her mouth then closed it three times looking like a fish. She was about to tell him she didn't love him to keep him from getting hurt but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. She ran into his open arms and the fell on the floor. Haru wrapped his arms around Naomi tightly. "I want to live with you. At your house Haru," she begged him. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled, "I want you to live with me too," they both looked at Hatori. Hatori sighed and picked her bags up and said, "Then lets go," they both got up gratefully but suprised.

"But I thought you follow all of Akito's orders," Haru asked grinning hopefully. "This is the exception. Now go both of you before I regret doing this," he handed Haru Naomi's bags and ran walked away towards the main house. Hatsuharu and Naomi just stood there staring after Hatori. Then Haru handed Naomi her two of her bags and carried the rest in his own. They naturally found eachother's hands and walked to Haru's house silent preoccupied with their thoughts. When they got to Haru's he unclocked the door and turned the light on stepping inside. His eyes was clean for once, but thats only because he's been gone for a week. They only had one more week left of break. In a few short months it would be summer though.

"its a single-bedroom house though. I can have have an extra futon put in," he stared at her wondering if she wanted something different. "Thanks that would be fine," his shoulders drooped in dissappointment. "Haru are you ok?" she asked now concerned. "Mmm," he grunted and took his bags and put them in his- their room. She climbed up onto his bed and he sat down next to eachother. Haru reached over for her hand and played with her fingers and warming her hand in his. Naomi smiled at him, "We have an actual date tonight," she smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled back lovingly. They lied down on his bed staring up at the ceiling and he looked over at her to see her already staring at him. "Did you mean what you said? About what we would do after dinner?"

"I was joking Haru. But I do want to be with you," she held his hand tighter and turned away trying to cry as silently as she could. He rubbed the spot where she had a bruise gently and when she looked back over at him she wiped her tears away with his index finger. "I want to be with you...The rest of my life," Haru kissed her gently and he lied down on her stomach falling asleep as she ran her fingers through his hair.

**No cliffhanger this time so yeah. I think I want them to have a happy chapter or two because I really don't like writing bad things happening to either one of them. Please review. If you're sensitive sexual references and things like that I suggest you skip next chapter after the leave dinner. Just a warning. Bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner Date

**Chapter Ten: Dinner Date**

Hatsuharu was in the bathroom showering since it was 5:45 pm getting ready for a REAL date. Naomi zipped up a short lacy black dress that had two thin straps, she put a silver anklet to go with her silver s-curve necklace and slipped on black stilettos. But something else was different, she dyed her silver hair black and curled it to be short barely touching her shoulders. When Haru stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a nice black long sleeved shirt, his black leather necklace he made, black slacks, and black boots. He stopped as soon as he saw Naomi.

"Y-You dyed your hair?" He walked over patting her head making sure he wasn't hallucinating and she giggled and slapped his hand away. "Yeah. Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

"Why did you dye it?" He sat down on the bed in front of her.

"I thought you would like me better with black hair. My silver hair is hideous," she said her voice breaking. He stood up and put two hands up to her face caressing her and smiled, "I love you the way you were not this. This is not you. Don't think you have to change for me. Ok?" Naomi nodded and grabbed his hands and put hers in his. "How do I look otherwise?" He studied her his eyes lighting up as he finally noticed what she was wearing. "You look beautiful no stunning. Better than that, Alluring," he put her hands around his waist and looked at her lovingly and asked, "This is what you wanted to wear? Not just to impress me right?" he hoped she would say yes and she did "I do want to impress you Haru, you're the first person to ever love me but I do truly like it," she kissed him and then grabbed her purse heading out to the restraunt.

When they got to a five star restraunt Haru asked how they could afford it and Naomi brushed the question off and tried to get him to not worry about it. Naomi actually won money fighting and participating in underground fighting competition prize money. She scanned her menu and when they were ready the ordered.

"Haru, sometimes do you wish you were someone else?" She gazed out the window and he couldn't help but stare at her seeing how beautiful she looked. He really loved her in more ways than he could ever describe, and to think if Rin hadn't broken his heart he wouldn't have met the only girl who could heal it. "Yeah. I guess," Naomi turned back around to look at him as he said that. "If I got to become anybody else for a day it would be you Haru I mean...I admire you I guess," Naomi blushed. Hatsuharu's leg rubbed against hers under the table and then she moved her leg up and down his massaging him with hers. She then slipped her foot out of her heel and lightly tapped his foot with her own. He broke out of his stupor thinking about what Naomi said about admiring him and he began to play with her too. They continued to play footsie with eachother and then Naomi slipped her shoe back on and got up. Haru looked confused until she sat on his lap and put an arm around his neck. He smiled at her as the waiter brought their food noticing their position she silently walked away. She got off his lap and sat down next to him and they ate their food. When they got home Naomi was being carried in Haru's arms. He set Naomi down on the bed and he turned out the lights. He was about to leave when she pulled him to her. She began to kiss him passionatley and he kissed her back. What am I doing? I can't take advantage of her while she's drunk. He pulled away.

"Haru I thought its what you wanted. I figured thats why we came home so early," she kicked off her heels and was already unbuttoning his shirt when he pulled her hands away, "I don't want to do that while you're not yourself. "Come on Haru you and I both know how much you want to bang me right now. She sucessfully completley unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. She pushed him on the bed and got on top of him and unzipped her dress. "Naomi..." he was trying not to give in but he couldn't help it. He helped her unzip her dress and slip out of it, she unzipped his pants and he began to take her bra off when he stopped. "No. Naomi," he got up and she sat back on the bed. Then after staring back at him for a couple of minutes she said, "Fine." But she still changed into one of the lingerie sets he had bought her. She lied down underneath his covers and he stared at her wondering what had gotten into her lately. He was worried about her. He zipped his pants up and set her clothes down on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed and Naomi sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. She began to nibble on his ear and Haru closed his eyes moaning as she began to kiss him up and down his face. He turned around and kissed her stomach causing her to giggle. He laid down and pulled her down on top of him.

**Back at Shigure's**

**"**Shigure what happened to Miss Koizumi? I haven't seen her around lately. Haru or Momijii either," Yuki asked concerned. Shigure sipped more of his tea and responded, "Oh 'Tori told me," after he finished explaining everything Kyo jumped up. "You mean she's living alone with Haru? In a house with ONE bedroom?"

"I don't think Naomi would allow Haru to do anything to her she doesn't like. If they happen to have sex then we should respect that decision," Shigure smiled causing Yuki to hit Shigure on the head. "It doesn't matter they're too young. Haru is 17 and she is 16." "For once I have to agree with the damn rat," and with that the stormed off towards Haru's using the light of the moon to find their way.

**At Haru's**

Haru and Naomi were lying underneath the covers but where awake and looking at eachother feeling they could do that forever. Suddenly the heard the front door slide open, "Haru! Come out here we need to talk to you," it was Kyo. Haru sighed and sat up causing Naomi to do the same. As Haru got up she said, "Maybe I should come so they won't suspect anything," he glanced back at her looking up and down. She looked down to see that she was still in the very sexy outfit she was wearing while she was drunk. "I'll change really quickly stall them till then. I need ibuprofin anyway. He opened the door and walked into Yuki.

"Where is Miss Koizumi," he blocked Haru's way and Haru shrugged tiredly, "Taking advil or something. What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?"

"We were making sure that you weren't acting to indecent towards-" "What the rat means to say is we're making sure you're not raping her or anything," Kyo rested his chin on his hands. Wrong thing to say, just as Haru grabbed Kyo by the collar Naomi stepped out in a plain white t-shirt and black shorts her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey guys," She yawned, "What are you doing here so late," she knelt down at the table where Kyo, Yuki, and now Hatsuharu were sitting.

"We're were checking to see if you were all right Miss Koizumi," Yuki smiled. "Why wouldn't I be Yuki?" just then the door slid open and Rin stepped in. They all turned to look at her Naomi became depressed and Haru had a twinge of anger. "Rin what are you doing here?" Haru asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh I didn't come here for you Haru. Actually I came here to speak with Naomi," she grinned evilly.

**Cliffhanger! These two chapters have been really light and fluffy. You think I'm going soft? Haha oh and last chapter someone mentioned doesn't Haru have a bike and to adress that yeah but I decided to make them walk because I figured it would add the right amount of innocence to the story. That sounded weird. Anyways don't forget to review I think I'll make it 3 reviews to continue. Thanks Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Rin Goes Too Far

**TohruKyoYuki: If people stop reviewing I won't continue because to me that says no ones reading. Thanks to my loyal readers for still reading this story and we're already on the 11th chapter! Wow. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**Rin: Get on with the story so I can put my plan into action!**

**TohruKyoYuki: So evil -shudders-**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Rin Goes Too Far**

Haru stops Naomi from getting up, "I either speak to her alone or I report your relationship to Akito," she smiled with fake sweetness. "Its ok Haru," Naomi stood up and followed Rin until she stopped a few feet away from Hatsuharu's house.

"How did you find me anyway?" Naomi asked looking down. "Well seeing how I'm your older sister its really not that hard to find your hiding places," Rin stepped toward Naomi. You see Naomi is really Rin's younger sister but they said Hatori was Rin's cousin as a cover up when he is actually her uncle.

"What do you want with me?" She whispered. "Always afraid of me aren't you sis? Although I suppose its good that you know your place. Stay away from Haru," she said a little too loudly as she saw the three sohma boys stare out the window. Rin lowered her voice a few notches and said, "If you don't want Haru to get hurt. . I want to protect him as much as you do. Even though I hate you I love him," Rin turned to head back to the main house but Naomi bravely stepped in front of her.

"Don't you know I've already tried to leave?" Her eyes started to fill with tears. Rin's face slowly became a slight frown and she stepped forward and hugged Naomi. "Look...If you love Haru...And he loves you. Then I'll step aside and I'll help if it means Haru is safe and he is happy." Rin let Naomi cry in her arms since Rin went through a similar thing before.

"Just be very careful," Rin pulled away and looked into Naomi's eyes. "Akito will find out eventually so conjure up a plan and I will go along with it," and with that Rin ran away off into the woods. Naomi was staring off into the woods where she saw her sister run into a couple of minutes ago and eventually walked back inside. When she got back in Haru ran up to her. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you? I will deal with her-" "No Haru. Its fine...I'm really tired. If its okay with Haru you two are welcome to stay, we have two extra futons that you can use to sleep out here." Naomi and Haru placed Kyo and Yuki's futons into the living room and were heading to the bedroom when Yuki asked, "Miss Koizumi what about you? Where are you to sleep?"

Naomi and Haru blushed and Haru sweatdropped, "She has a futon in my room. Theres uh- not enough room for all of you to sleep out here now," they both dashed off into Haru's room and Kyo noted they locked the door. Kyo and Yuki's futons were right next to eachother. But this time they didn't argue.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Kyo glanced over at Yuki and he just shrugged. Kyo sat up, "Do you think they're doing what I think they're doing?"

"Maybe...Its not really our business though," Kyo lied back down and let out an exasperated sigh, "He better not hurt my little sister." "She's not your sister," Yuki reminded him. "Yeah well she's like one though..." they both turned on their sides and after a few short minutes they found themselves asleep.

**A Week Later**

This time Naomi woke up first with guilt. She glanced down at Haru and saw he was beginning to open his eyes as well. Naomi hopped back onto the bed and reached for Haru's hand. "Guess its back to school," she sighed and rested her head on his chest and he rubbed her back. "I know," he said with a tint of sadness in his eyes. She looked up at him smiling, "But we have one month left before Summer Break anyway," she sat down next to him and he put his arm around Naomi. He nodded and closed his eyes eyes resting his head on top of hers without putting on too much pressure. "I just want to lay here with you forever Haru. You make me feel...like I'm special and that I'm not worthless," she too closed her eyes as Haru opened his and gazed at Naomi in amazement. How could she have been rejected, she was so beautiful inside and out. She was a fighter, strong mind, strong willed. Haru loved her more than anything. Did she know how she made him feel. How she told him how smart he was and not just a dumb ox. How he too meant something to someone.

"It because you're not Naomi. In fact I think you're a wonderful person. You just needed someone to tell you that. You remind me of Kisa," he chuckled at that. Eventually they both got up and got changed heading towards the school on Haru's motorcycle since it was a long way off. After Haru parked his bike he walked towards the school with Naomi hand in hand. When they entered the school Naomi got evil glances her way but she tried to shrug it off. Just the price to pay for being Haru's girlfriend because he too had a fan-club. They found their way to their desks without further discussion because Naomi felt uncomfortable and Haru was angry that she had to feel that way. One of the fan girls walked up to Naomi and she clenched her teeth in anticipation.

"What do you think you're doing sister? First you hang around the prince and now our precious beloved Haru," she hissed at Naomi. But instead of shrinking back she stood her ground and stood up, "Listen bitch why don't you stop bothering the hell out of me and go put better use to your time! I'm not in the mood to deal with your bull shit okay?! Naomi snapped and stalked out of the classroom before she hurt that girl. Haru followed after her and grabbed her arm which she shrugged off and leaned against the wall.

"Naomi...Are you okay?" Haru asked looking concerned which made her want to cry. "I'm fine," Naomi scowled and instead of going to class she ran up to the roof. When the door opened she found it to be Akito. Ugh, I don't need to deal with this now.

Akito closed the door behind him and walked over to her slamming her head against the brick wall hard enough for her head to start bleeding. "I told you to stay away from Hatsuharu didn't I? You thought you could sneak around with him like that little whore he was dating. Oh am I offending you by insulting your sister," Akito spat making sister sound dirty. "You can do what you want with me...just don't hurt Haru," she began to feel disoriented from losing blood. "I can do as I please, I don't need your permission," Akito snarled and threw her to the ground kicking her in the stomach. She cried out in pain and he kept kicking her until her cries became a soft whimper. "You look like a wounded puppy," Rin pointed out walking over to Naomi not even realizing Akito had already left.

Rin knelt down, "I told you what would happen," Rin sighed with disgust towards Akito. She hugged Naomi and at first Naomi jumped back but then Rin held up her hands protectivley, "Its okay Naomi. Its just me." With realization Naomi crawled over to Rin collapsing in her arms. When she woke up she find herself in Haru and her bed. She reached up and touched her head where it was now bandaged up and she saw that all her bruises were taken care of with just as much care. She looked around until her eyes landed on Haru who was next to her holding her hand.

"Naomi do you feel better?" the worry displayed on his face was clear. She nodded but stopped because doing that hurt. "What happened to you?" he looked her directly into the eyes. Just before Rin showed up Akito warned her to not speak of this to anyone or what would come to her would be worse for her and Haru.

"Nothing," she mumbled looking up at the ceiling avoiding his eyes. "Was it one of my fan-girls," he asked disgusted and annoyed. She shook her head no and then lied back down on her pillows closing her eyes. "Will you tell me then?" He tightened his grip on her hand nearly cutting off her circulation. When he saw pain in her eyes he lightened his grip on her hand and rubbed it gently. She looked into his eyes and he took a different approach, "Will you at least tell me why you were upset earlier? Was it something I did?"

"No...I just was. I really don't know," Naomi lied right to his face. He knew it too but he let it slide for the time being. He put his head down on her lap and she stroked his back soothingly to console him and let him know its not his fault. "You can tell me anything," Haru said quietly. Naomi just stared down at him. No Haru not everything.

**Thats all for this chapter since I'm really tired (writing this late at night. I typically write my chapters a day or so before I update.) Thanks for Reviewing and reading I hope to have the next one up after 2 more reviews. Thanks Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Old Battle Scars, New Issues

TohruKyoYuki: As promised here is the next chapter :)

**Chapter Twelve: Old Battle Scars, New Issues**

Hatsuharu left shortly after Naomi fell asleep. Who did this to her? Why? He wanted to punch that person so bad. In fact he'd make sure to make his life hell if he ever got his hands on him.

Rin slid the door open and immediatley Haru backed away annoyed at her presence. "Don't touch me Rin!" He growled and Rin just shook her head. "Look I'm wasn't going to. You belong to my little sister now," she smirked at Hatsuharu's recaction. "She's- You're..." Haru was so flustered he had to sit down. So Rin wouldn't have hurt Naomi. Wait does this mean that Naomi is really a Sohma?

"Yes I'm her sister...Did she tell you what happened to her?" she walked over and sat down next to Haru. "No...She lied right to my face. Why? Did she tell you?" Haru looked up at Rin. "She didn't have to. I saw the whole thing."

"Will you tell me then?" Haru asked in a nicer tone but Rin just shook her head, "If you want whats best for Naomi, don't ask how or who hurt her. Unless you want more damage to be inflicted upon all three of us." Rin stood up and headed towards the door and said, "She really loves you. She puts up with this crap from him for you," when she left Haru stared at the door for a couple moments before going back into his room. He sat down next to Naomi watching her sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and lied down next to her holding her close to him.

When Naomi woke up she saw that Hatsuharu was asleep next to her. Naomi slowly got out of bed sucessfully not waking him and she left to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and she saw all of what Akito did to her. She started to cry silently at how Akito managed to have so much power over her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She decided to take a walk but she had to be careful because she knew Haru would freak out if he knew she left.

When she got to the park and sat down on the bench she stared off into the distance where the sun was setting. Kyo sat down next to her. Kyo? What was he doing here? "What happened?" Kyo asked. Naomi just shook her head and stared at her shoes. Kyo snapped, "Tell me! Whoever the bastard is I will beat the shit out of him for hurting you!" Kyo really did act like her older brother. Naomi put her face in her hands and began to cry for to her what seemed like the 100th time that day. Kyo pulled her into a hug until she calmed down. "You don't have to tell me right now...Just let me know when you can. I bet Haru is worried about you, you're in no condition to be out here," he walked her back to Hatsuharu's house where Haru was already standing.

Haru rushed over to Naomi and hugged her, "I was worried about where you had gone. Don't scare me like that again," he whispered. "Thanks...Kyo," he smiled and Kyo nodded and walked away after giving Naomi a glance over his shoulder. Hatsuharu sat down in the living room holding Naomi when Naomi pulled back Haru ended up almost toppling down on her. "Naomi, I know you lied. Why won't you tell me?" He looked like he was on the verge of snapping because he felt she thought she could no longer trust him. Naomi began to tremble with tears, "Its because I let you get close to me! I should have never let you in my life you just made things worse!" Hatsuharu sat up and stared at Naomi. So is this why she didn't want to talk to him? Because being in her life caused her so much pain.

In reality Naomi lied to protect him. She really didn't mean that at all. Hatsuharu stood up and looking away from her he said, "I think you should go back to your parents house...Sorry we caused you so much trouble," and with that he disappeared into his room. When he came out he tossed her, her backs and walked back into his bedroom without another word. She ran out of the house without looking back but instead of going to her old house she ran into the woods. How long had she been running? She lost track. She ended up almost collapsing because she was so weak and because she over exerted herself. She shivered pulling her legs together and hoped Haru would come find her long on that day he took her to the motel. He didn't. Naomi went into shock, she didn't know where she was anymore.

**Flashback**

Naomi was sitting in her room rocking back and forth, "I'm Naomi Koizumi, I'm 15 years old, the grass is green, the sky is blue, the clouds are white," she tried to calm herself down to no avail. What just happened to her? She had been raped. She was back at home but afraid the man would show up out of nowhere. She didn't even bother to fight him because she hoped he would have killed her to put her out of her misery. He didn't. She sighed and stopped rocking. Instead she smothered her face with her pillow trying to block out what just happened to her.

**End of Flashback**

Hatsuharu paced his room. Did she really mean that? Rin's words echoed in his mind, She really loves you. She puts up with this crap from him for you. And with that he grabbed his coat and dashed off where he saw her go from his window. He ran until he saw a figure hunched over and knelt down next to her. He had to look her in the face to know because she no longer had silver hair because she had dyed it black. "N-Naomi," Haru nudged her but she remained frozen. She looked as if she were there but she wasn't. "Come on Naomi please...I love you don't leave me," he reached over and hugged her. She still didn't budge. He carried her over his shoulder and dashed off from the direction he came.

When he got to the main house he ran into Hatori's office and Hatori began to ask him a barage of questions and Haru answered him the best he could. "She's breathing but she's not moving," Hatsuharu put his head in his hands and Hatori began to examine her. After he finished he gave Haru the verdict. "She's in shock. All you can do is wait and try to coax her out of it. But I suggest you take her home before Akito finds out you two were here." And with that Haru went back home and place her on the bed holding her hand. "Naomi I need you...You don't have to protect me anymore. You let me worry about Akito, I will figure out a way to keep you safe just don't leave me..." he gripped her hand tighter. Just that moment..."Haru?"

Thanks for Reviewing this story and I think it may continue for a few more chapters. I may consider a sequel or something like that. Turns out I missed a couple of guest reviews. Haha oops. Let me know what you think. Bye! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Dear Haru

**TohruKyoYuki: This story I think will have about 3-5 chapters left before I conclude it. I've loved writing the story and I want to know if you think I should make a sequel, a story with a different relationship like KyoxTohru, YukixTohru, HatsuharuxRin, and so on. I think I'm beginning a Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction soon and continuing my crossover. Other than that...**

**Naomi: SHE DOESN'T OWN FRUITS BASKET.**

**TohruKyoYuki: But I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Dear Haru**

"Naomi," Haru's voice rasped as he looked at her as she was slowly becoming herself again. "H-Hatsuharu I'm so sorry about what I said earlier I was only trying to protect you. The only way I could really do that was to push you away," Naomi spoke in between sobs and Haru hugged her whispering soothing words, "Its not your fault Naomi. As I said before, you let me worry about Akito." She pulled back and shook her head frantically so Haru held her face in his hands and looked directly into her fearful eyes. "Please Naomi, I don't want to see you hurt. It hurts me," he gave her a soft kiss and put his forehead to hers.

**The Next Day (School)**

Naomi and Haru found their seats but when they sat down he saw Naomi fidgeting. "Are you okay?" He asked again concern written all over his face. Naomi just nodded. There was no way she was going to tell him that Akito had summoned her, he would only cling to her side and get them both in more trouble.

At lunch Naomi and Haru were silent. Hatsuharu out of his concern over Naomi and Naomi because she was anxious to get school and her meeting with Akito over and done with. "You two are awfully silent. Are you feeling all right Miss Koizumi," he asked seeing that beads of sweat were beginning to form on her upper lip and she paled. Yuki had snapped her out of her thoughts and thinking it was Akito calling her she tensed then realizing it was Yuki she allowed herself to relax a little. "Yeah...Fine," she mumbled and this pushed Hatsuharu over the edge.

"We know you're not Naomi! Why are you still like to us? To me?" His voice quavered unmistakable hurt in his eyes. Seeing her reaction he softened his tone, "I jjust want you to be safe and I don't want to lose the first girl I actually loved," Naomi blushed a little at this and managed a small smile. She crawled over to where he was sitting and plopped right down next to him and he put his arm around her. For a while they just sat there on the grass when Tohru broke the silence, "Hey Hatsuharu do you know where Momiji went? We haven't see him in a while."

"Mmm." He grunted. "I don't know. I'll go see if he's at the main house. And if not maybe I can talk to-"

"NO!" Naomi screamed causing her to receive strange looks from Tohru, Hatsuharu, Uo, Hanajima, and an oddly quiet Kyo. No Haru couldn't not the day she was going.

"I mean I heard Akito doesn't want anyone to visit Momiji today. Hatori told me," she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw they believed her. When they left school Haru ran up to her, "Hey Sweetheart, where are you going?" He teased, "Yuki told me our house is this way," Hatsuharu began to pull her in his direction when she stopped him.

"No I'm...out looking for a job today," she lied but he had his mind set on going until she said, "No- uh I have an..interview and I have to come alone otherwise its unprofessional. Sorry I'll see you at the house," and before he could say another word she ran no matter how excrutiating each step was due to her not fully healed injuries.

When she arrived at the Sohma estate Hatori lead her to the door and ordered her to wait outside. But before he left she grabbed onto the back of his doctor's coat and asked, "Ojisan have you seen Momiji? If so do you know where he is?"

Hatori nodded and sighed, "He had to go back to Germany for a few things. He'll be back next Friday."

**A/N: I think I remember reading Momiji to be I think Half German or something like that. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

Just then she had been called into Akito's room and she stepped inside closing the door. Akito directed her to kneel in front of him and he turned over so that he (Yes I know in the manga Akito is a She but this is sometime before they find that out) was facing her.

"I can see you still won't follow my orders when I told you to stay away from the Sohmas. You know how I feel about people who touch my things. You little wretched wolf now I have to take matters into my own hands. You are leaving Kaibara highschool."

"What?! But where will I go? I have one year left before graduating and we get of school next month," Naomi was afraid of what he meant.

"Thats why you are going to Tokyo. I've already made the arrangents," Akito snarled. Naomi fell forward. "Please Akito. Don't send me away," this resulted in a slap and Akito sent her away without even bothering to take her plea into consideration.

Naomi ran back to Haru's house in tears brushing past Hatori on the way out. When she got home she saw Haru wasn't home. Great she wouldn't be able to say goodbye in person. She saw that he had left behind a note.

_Naomi, went to Kazuma's to train be back soon,_

_Your Ox Haru_

She took it with her to her room placing it gently into her back. She would keep it because it was covered in his scent and was written by the hands that she remembers held hers giving them a comforting squeeze time and time again. When she finished packing her bags by the door she sat down on the floor and thought over and over about the right words. When she finally wrote him the letter she kissed it and set it down where his note had been. She grabbed her bags and ran into Hatori's car waiting for her outside that would drive her to the train station.

When Haru got back he threw his bag on the bed and looked around for Naomi. _Maybe she's coming home late for her interview_ he thought as his eyes scanned the room his eyes fell on a letter where his note had been. It was an envelope clearly adressed to him it read My Dearest Haru. He quickly tore open the envelope and sat down as he read it. His hands began to shake with Anger, fear, devestation, and sorrow all at once as he read:

_Dear Haru,_

_I never thought I'd have to do this but its Akito's doing. This is sudden but by the time your read this I'm probably already on a train to Tokyo. I didn't I have a job interview, Akito had requested my presence so I had to go. For your sake. Turns out Momiji is only in Germany until next Friday..Akito knows we were living together but I think it would be a more cruel punishment if he knew of the sexual part of our relationship. Oh Haru I'm going to miss you so much more than you know. How I can tell if you're angry, mad, sad, upset, lustful, jealous, happy and all the emotions I feel in just one of your kisses. I'm going to miss all the nights you would spend holding me. Making me feel like I was safe and secure. As long as you were there I felt nothing could hurt me. You made sure I was ok before you would go to sleep at night. You go out of your way to express your love for me. I had never believed to be beautiful but you told me I was. I never believe to be intelligent but you made me feel like I was the smartest person in the world._

_When you rescued me from Ryu, your fan-girls, Rin, Akito, and my very own parents you gave me life. When you confessed your feelings for me it was as if everything suddenly had color to it as if I were waking up from a shroud of darkness and seeing things for the first time. Your black side brought the fire, passion, anger, and sexual desire out that I know you have kept locked up inside. I really regret not being with you in your life more and not having you in mine. Just know that one day when the curse has been lifted that we will join one another again. You have saved me over and over again and now, its my time to save you._

_Love you more than life itself Hatsuharu Sohma, Naomi_

Instead of crying Haru picked up the table and threw it out the window causing shards of glass to land everywhere and he rampaged and smashed everything throughout the apartment. Seeing the damage he had done only made him feel worse and he broke down crying. He would miss her too...He had never even gotten the chance to say goodbye, to tell her how much he loved her one more time, to hold her one last moment before she left his life. He didn't care from now on he was determined to go find out where she lived and see her in secret. He would deal with Akito's wrath later but if it was directed at Naomi...Lets just say it won't be pretty for Akito...

Thanks for reading this chapter. No this is not the end but it is very close. Trust me next chapter Hatsuharu and Naomi will see eachother. Later on Hatsuharu will hopefully stop Akito? Or will he...Not going to give to much away. I was almost about to split this chapter right after Akito told her she would be leaving Kaibara Highschool but nah I'm not mean enough to leave you with a cliffy this time ;)Don't forget to review Bye! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Long Walk to Tokyo

**TohruKyoYuki: Sorry for the wait. What has it been two? Three days? Anyways this chapter will be longer than usual to compensate for that and this is NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! The final chapter will be 17 or 20 I still haven't decided yet. Anyways Announcement!**

**Naomi: Haven't you been announcing random crap already?**

**TKY: I'll excuse that comment because I understand you're hurting right now. I am planning to start on my HatsuharuxRin Fanfiction and maybe one more HatsuharuxOC as soon as this fanfic is complete. There will be an epilogue that explains what happened in the future. Anyways that being said on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Long Walk to Tokyo**

As Naomi sat down on the train she thought back to the words she had written to Haru and she cried silent tears. Even though all the depression was weighing her down she tried to settle in because it would be a long trip. When she arrived at the apartment the Sohma's paid for, she set her bags down to unpack and hopefully take her mind off Haru when she heard a knock on the door. She had slight hope it would be Hatsuharu but when she opened the door to see a man with black hair and piercing green eyes her face fell. Although he did remind her of Haru slightly...

"Did you just move in?" He walked right into her apartment before she could even answer.

"Yeah...Who are you exactly?"

"Tamaki Sanada. You are...?"

"Naomi Koizumi," she let out a pained sigh, "What a refreshing name. Tell you what, since you're new here why don't I treat you to a nice home cooked meal?" he offered but Naomi just shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Um...Thanks but I'm not really in the mood..."

"Nonsense! Please I Insist," he extended his hand and he strikingly reminded her of the Flamboyant Ayame, leading her to think of Yuki, which got her to think about Haru because Yuki was his first crush. Sigh. She reluctantly took his hand and he took her back to his apartment.

In the meantime Haru was preparing to stowaway with Hatori while he drove to Tokyo with the rest of Naomi's luggage when he spotted him.

"What are you doing Hatsuharu?" Hatori asked as coldly as ever.

"Since you're going to Tokyo then so am I. I want to at least talk to her in person."

"I'm not so sure thats a good ide-"

"Please," Haru now sounded desperate. Hatori sighed and told him to get in.

"Thank you for the soba noodles. I have to get home and start studying for my entrance exam for school is beginning in a couple of months," Naomi began to get up and head towards the door when he stepped right in front of her.

"You're sure you can't stay awhile," he put his hand on her shoulder and she gently moved it away. When he did it again she shoved him away when he clutched onto her tearing pieces of the fabric. Naomi ran back to her apartment and locked the door. No way was she going to fight. She swore on her Father's grave to never do that again. She turned around seeing Hatori and Hatsuharu waiting with open open arms. His eyes flickered with anger when he noticed her torn shirt exposing her bra partially.

His first thought was that Ryu raped her. No he's dead. Naomi's eyes flooded with tears and ran into him causing him to stumble back a step by the unexpected amount of force. She breathed in his familiar scent. She missed his warmth, she missed his kisses, she missed him. Hatori left to go to the nearby cafe he passed to give them privacy. Tears fell on the back of her neck and she realized Haru was crying.

"Naomi...It hurt when you left so suddenly. I swear everytime I think about this the more I want to kill Akito," Haru was quickly becoming black Haru as she felt him tense up but she hugged him tighter and soothed him until he was calm again. "I love you so much Naomi. I just wish we didn't have to put up with the same BS I had to deal with when I was dating..." Haru didn't need to say anymore. Naomi cut him off with her lips pressed against his. He tasted of Devestation, Love, and Anger. She began to increase the intensity of the kiss no longer being able to stand it. Maybe this would be the last time to see him for a long period of time.

She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and his met hers causing him to moan. Naomi gently pushed him on the couch and straddled him kissing him with more heat and he happily did the same when he pulled away, "I don't want to do this and have to leave you..." They both sat up. They both knew what the other wanted but realized it may not be the best thing for them right now.

"Can you stay the night?" Naomi swallowed afraid of what his answer would be.

"I don't know. Hatori probably won't allow me to," Haru sighed. "Its okay if you stay for Summer Break. Don't worry I won't tell Akito," they hadn't even noticed Hatori had appeared. "I can?!" Hatsuharu jumped up eagerly. Hatori nodded and dropped Naomi's bags off in her apartment and just as he was leaving Naomi got up and hugged him and whispered, "Thank you Tori'" Hatori awkwardly patter her head not being used to hugging a girl since Kana he blushed.

"You're Welcome Naomi," Hatori actually smiled warmly and left them alone. Haru was able to stay! Naomi ran and jumped on Haru and she lied down on his arm that he wrapped around her.

"I love you Hatsuharu," Naomi snuggled up against him.

"I love you more than you can imagine," Hatsuharu pulled her to him even closer. "And Naomi...Don't ever act on your own again," she smiled and they slowly fell asleep taking pleasure in the other's company.

**Back at Shigure's**

"It is so quiet around here without Naomi. She was so lovely and fiesty. Not to mention an amazing cook. She'll be dearly missed," Shigure put a hand to his heart dramatically and Kyo yelled from the other room, "She went to Tokyo she's not dead. Shut up!"

"I really will miss Naomi Kun," Tohru agreed with Shigure.

"See my flower sees. Why can't you?"

"Shut Up!" Kyo, Yuki, and now Uo all said in unison.

**At Naomi's Apartment**

Naomi and Hatsuharu woke up still sprawled out on the couch but neither of them wanted to move from their position. It felt so good to be in their significant other's arms again. Hatsuharu moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and combed her bangs behind her ear with his finger so he could look into her eyes. They were the same beautiful blue eyes he thought it had been an eternity since he last saw them.

Hatsuharu kissed her softly and then it began to get more steamy. An hour or so later they were in Naomi's bed Hatsuharu's arms wrapped around Naomi's waist. It had seemed like ages since they last made love and so it was even sweeter. "Have I ever told you I love you?" Haru asked still panting as he pulled her in for another kiss, "Yes..But...Did..I..Tell..You..That..Too," she said in between kisses. Little did they know that Tamaki saw the whole thing through the hole he had drilled into the wall to watch the last girl that lived there.

**Ooh thats so creepy! What do you think of the new OC? I think he may become Naomi's stalker... Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to Review. Yay Haru and Naomi are back together! Told you :) Only a few more chapters left :/ but the bright side is I will be releasing new fanfics soon so be on the lookout for that. Again 2-3 reviews for me to continue, no joke. I already cancelled Life After The Curse Has Been Lifted. Thanks! Bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Tamaki the Stalker

**TohruKyoYuki: I was stupid and forgot to put the disclaimer in yesterday. Maybe I'll add it in...Nah too much work. Anyways I got 6 reviews so here is chapter 15. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**Hatsuharu: Thank you for putting me back with Naomi**

**TohruKyoYuki: All the OOCness of Hatsuharu last chapter ugh. I reread the manga so I think I should get it right this time. The story..**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Tamaki the Stalker**

Tamaki POV

I watched my true love Naomi through the peephole I made just to watch her and only her. But I was disgusted when I saw she was having sex with another man. It made me furious to see this.

I glanced over to my wall of pictures seeing all the loves I had in the past. Of course I wound up killing them because they didn't know how to follow orders like a girlfriend should. Naomi will be mine as soon as the bastard leaves. I'll make sure of it. Although of course theres one problem. I report to Akito, so in order to be in a relationship with her I have to convinced him to let me like he apparently did for Hatsuharu Sohma.

**Narrator POV**

When Naomi and Hatsuharu stepped out of the shower fully clothed they decided to go for a walk. When they came across Tamaki Hatsuharu's face contorted into a grimace and Naomi had a sour look on her face.

"Hello Miss Naomi...Can we have a chat?" Tamaki grinned deviously.

"Whatever you say to me you can say in front of my boyfriend," Naomi added emphasis to boyfriend. Tamaki put his hands up defensivley and took a step forward, "No need to get all defensive but I have to tell you Akito wishes to see you...both," he grinned and Haru jerked him by his shirt collar.

"What you trying to pull you asshole?" Haru growled and Naomi pulled Hatsuharu back and lead him back to her apartment. By the time they arrived Hatsuharu was still fuming.

"We have to go Haru...Maybe things will turn out alright," she said the doubt clear in her soft voice giving her false hope.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with," Hatsuharu and Naomi got on a train and as soon as they left the train station they began the trek to the main house with no interest in wasting time. When they arrived the waited which made Hatsuharu make a remark about having to wait for Akito. When Akito finally called them in they knelt down putting their legs underneath them.

"What makes you think you two can defy me? Especially you Naomi. You know the agreement we had," Akito began and Naomi looked down. Hatsuharu was slowly calming down.

"Will you tell him or should I?" Akito sneered and when her got no response he turned to Hatsuharu and explained, "You see the only way she would be allowed to live is if she didn't date nor found love because the little slut doesn't deserved it. Only I am the loved one, everyone hates you Naomi Koizumi or should I say Naomi Sohma," he spat at her with disgust. Naomi put her face in her hands and began to tremble with tears.

"Since I'm feeling generous today I will give you two options. Either I kill you or...I blind you," he chuckled as Hatsuharu was slowly becoming Black Haru once again. "If you decide neither of the choices then Hatsuharu will be no longer allowed to see or hear or even think of you again."

Naomi told Akito her decision and Akito decided the best thing would be to erase her memory. Hatsuharu didn't know of what was to happen but Naomi promised Akito after spending one final day with Hatsuharu she would accept his punishment.

So when the day began she was staying over in Haru's house. He reached over and stroked her cheek and smiled. Poor Haru, he didn't know what was to become of Naomi. When her eyes fluttered open and she saw Hatsuharu staring into her eyes her chest ached and she saw his eyes filled with longing. She turned away and tried to collect herself making sure not to cry and turned back to Haru with a smile plastered on her face. "Naomi...I love you," his grin grew wider causing her to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "I-" her voice thick with tears after she cleared her throat she tried again.

"I love you too Hatsuharu Sohma...No matter what. I love you," he pulled her into a hug breathing in the intoxicating scent that was Naomi's that he loved so much. His chin still resting on her head, "You never told me what Akito decided to do," she immediatley tensed at his words. She wasn't to tell him what was to happen. She smiled at him weakly and managed to get out, "He uh- told me that I need to stay away from you. But no matter what nothing will change how I feel about you." He beamed at this and looked down at her giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

When they finally decided to get up it was 10am. Since it was a Saturday they didn't even have to worry about school. But come Sunday Naomi Koizumi-Sohma won't even remember a single thing that happened. Hatsuharu offered to make breakfast and after they finished eating it was noon so they went for a walk through the park. Since today was special Naomi had a whole list of places she hoped to go to today. Around 1 pm they settled in a nearby ice cream parlor and ordered strawberry and mango mochi ice cream.

"So am I forgetting something? Is today you're birthday?" his eyes had a playful look to it. Naomi just stared down at her ice cream, "No," she mumbled softly. He tilted her chin up to look at him. "Hey are you okay Naomi? You seem upset about something," of course he read her like an open book but she shook her head no and they continued their ice cream in silence. When they left they decided to go see a movie, visit the planetarium, and go to all the spots where they had been before. After eating dinner at a restraunt nearby the motel they spent the night in they walked into the same room of the motel where she had her second encounter with Black Haru.

"Naomi. I know there must be something wrong. Why won't you tell me," seeing the hurt in his eyes she walked over at sat down on the bed where he sat and kissed him deeply trying to make him forget about the fact she hadn't answered his question. An hour later they were lying down draped in nothing but the comforter Haru kissed her on the forehead, "You wore me out," he chuckled and Naomi smiled back. When Hatsuharu finally went to sleep she turned away and stared at the blinds on the window.

Today was full of so many memories that I wish I didn't have to forget. When Haru removed his jacket and placed it on a mud puddle and had be walk over it like one of those cheesy romance movies, or when we got to the restraunt he yelled at the waiter for the food not being satisfactory and said how crappy the service was reminding her of how he was so, so Haru. And now when they made love for what would most likely be the final time. She allowed herself to cry as softly as she could. As soon as she saw the sunlight stream into the windows she knew that time was up.

**How horrible! Naomi and Haru had such a sweet relationship and now Naomi won't remember any of it come next chapter. How mean am I? I decided that this story will have one chapter, two at the most left and then its finique. Don't forget to review. You know the policy two to continue. Thanks for my six reviewers for last chapter it means a lot and I'll see you next chapter. Bye ;) Oh and before I forget there will be an Epilogue which I may or may not have mentioned before. Anyways thanks! Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Fading MemoriesEpilogue

**TohruKyoYuki: Today is the last day for updates on this story :( This is the FINAL chapter including Epilogue. I will release my HatsuharuxRin fanfic by the end of the week and thank you to everyone thats read this. At the end of the chapter I will include everyone thats reviewed. I love Furuba so I will continue on writing Furuba fanfictions and eventually Kimi Ni Todoke and Ouran Highschool. Enjoy this final installment of Eyes of A Wolf**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Fading Memories**

I slowly got out of bed and saw that Haru was still asleep. I shed a tear as I gave him a final kiss on the lips. I got dressed as slowly as I could hoping this would slow down time and stop me from reaching my fate. I trudged to the Main House and walked into Hatori's office. He glanced over at me with sad eyes and had me go to Akito's room because Akito wanted to watch. I sat down and Hatori knelt in front of me placing his hand over my eyes.

"Hatori," I whispered my voice thick with tears once again, "Please tell Haru that no matter what...I love him and even when I forget him there will always be a part of me that still remembers. Tell him not to give up on me."

"Whats taking so long!" Akito tapped his fingers on his leg getting impatient. And there it was my memories started to play through my mind like movie clips. First came the most recent was when I left Hatsuharu behind, when we went to the motel, the restraunt, ice cream parlor, leaving to Tokyo, Hatsuharu protecting me, having sex for the first time, meeting Haru. Everything gone like deleted files on a computer that I may not be able to access again. And with one final image of Haru scolding my Mom they were gone...

Hatsuharu's eyes opened and looked over expecting to see Naomi smiling at him, she was gone. He jumped up and looked all over the house. He called the main house and got no answer. So he got dressed and rushed off hoping he wouldn't get lost and tried to find the main house. When he finally arrived it was 2 hours after Naomi left. He walked into the main house and Naomi brushed past him, he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Did you go to see Akito? You scared me," Naomi pushed him off her and Hatsuharu just blinked.

"Um...I don't know who you are but I don't like to be touched." Naomi backed away and started down the hall when Haru grabbed her by her wrist.

"Wait what do you mean you don't know who I am?! Naomi is this is a joke this isn't funny," his voice breaking. Naomi shook her head, "I'm not joking I don't know who you are? Why am I here? Where are my parents?" Haru put his head on her shoulder and began to cry. She awkwardly patted his head, "Hey...guy are you okay?" With that Haru gave her one last sad look and stalked off to Hatori's office.

After Hatori explained what happened Hatori grabbed him by the shirtfront again, "You can bring her memory back can't you? Did you do that for Kana?" Hatori cringed at the desperation in his voice.

"I wouldn't be following orders if I did and even if I brought her memories back it would only hurt her. Breaking the seal on those memories will only cause both her and you pain," Hatsuharu let him drop to the ground and went off in search of Naomi. When he found the girl with beautiful black hair and piercing blue eyes he ran up to her and pulled her to a stop.

"I know you don't remember me...But please can you give me time to explain?" Naomi raised an eyebrow questioningly then let out a sigh of exasperation and followed Haru back to his house. Night had fallen by the time they found their way back. They sat down at the table and after Hatsuharu stared at her for a few moments he took a deep breath and launched into the explanation.

"This is going to sound odd but you are a cursed animal of the chinese zodiac. Well you once were. The god of the zodiacs Akito Sohma removed you out of hatred for you because everyone loved you. The Wolf is the most beautiful and beloved creature out of all of us. You-"

"Wait...Cursed? Um are you sure you're okay. Did you hit your head or..." Naomi looked up at him with concern. Haru let out a sigh, "Maybe it will be better to explain this to you another time. I'm going to head to bed. If you want you can stay the night. I have extra futons."

"S-Sure, thanks," Naomi smiled at him and for a moment he saw her old self but it was gone just as quickly as her memories faded. He placed a futon on the floor for her in the living room and they said their goodnights and he went to bed. Naomi sang to herself as she prepared for bed, when she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth she had blinding pain in her eyes and she clutched her head as it throbbed erratically. She saw a guy with black and white hair and a girl with long silver hair in a motel room. _He pushed her down on the bed and then got close to her face and smiled, "I don't believe I asked your permission sweetheart." H-Hatsuharu?!"the girl with silver hair stared into his now dialated black pupils as he purred seductivley. "Call me Haru...You know while we're here I might we might as well." "What do you me-" the girl then realized what he meant by that and slapped him across the face._

By the time Haru walked in to see what was wrong the flash had passed and he pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry to bother you. It was just a bad headache," Hatsuharu looked into her eyes and could tell that she was lying to him. "It wasn't just a headache. Why won't you tell me what really happened?"

Naomi looked up at him and then pulled him towards the kitchen and began, "I had a flash."

"A flash?"

"Yeah I saw what I think was a flashback of you and some girl with silver hair..." Haru smiled eagerly, "Yeah? What happened?"

"It was you and the girl in a motel room and you were trying to get her to do it with you and...the girl had the same face as me," Naomi got another flashback but this time it was of Haru and Naomi sitting in his bedroom at Shigure's house. "You can become Black Haru and be really pissed and yet I know you won't hurt me," he looked down at her calming down and planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips. She missed the way his lips had parted to meet hers. "More please Haru," she pleaded causing him to smile lovingly and kissed her on the cheek then kissing the corner of her mouth teasing her. She pulled his face forward to meet her lips but instead he began kissing her neck instead. She let out a soft moan as he contnued kissing her all over he neck sucking, licking, and kissing her. He kissed her on the lips but this time more passionatley and she happily complied. He lifted her up and put her on the bed and he took of his shirt. He continued to kiss her more and more as she did the same. She unbuckled his belt and eventually unzipped his pants as he took off her shirt.

When she snapped back into reality she looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked once again.

"H-Haru?" Naomi's eyes flickered with recogniton as she embraced him and he pulled her down for a deep kiss. Even Hatori couldn't make her forget the only person in her life that loved her.

**Epilogue**

Naomi and Haru were taking a stroll through the park. Naomi was holding Haru's hand and with the other he was holding the hand of a three year old boy with silver and black hair, and one eye black the other blue. Naomi looked at Hatsuharu and he gazed at her as they reached the main house. It was 5 years after the curse had been lifted by Tohru Honda when she found a friend in Akito Sohma. Rin Sohma ended up falling for Ritsu and she gave him the confidence to stop dressing like a woman. Rin supported Haru and Naomi like she promised and was the maid of honor at their wedding. Momiji and Kagura ended up together after going out and eating dinner. They both balanced the other out one being well...Kagura and the other being upbeat, optismistic, caring, and kindhearted. After Akito was revealed to be a girl he- she married Shigure which allowed Kisa and Hiro to finally be together without putting Kisa in danger. In the end all the zodiacs no longer had to worry about not being able to hold their loved ones close. Yuki ended up with Machi who was outside of the zodiac. She saw the true Yuki through his princely facade. Tohru and Kyo eventually married and had a son and a grandaughter. That was after the curse had been lifted and well thats a story for another day.

**The End**

**Special Thanks to:**

**The Amendable Snow Freak:** My first reviewer. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer and reader it means a lot to me. Thank you for your reviews and getting into the story.

**KagomeUchiha101**: I love Black Haru especially :) Thanks for reading and I hope you'll check out my RinxHatsuharu fanfiction I'm going to beginning soon.

**MsWolfGirl**: I appreciate your review as well and I also love your username :)

**mustachepanda**: Yes Black Haru is a Sexy beast :) Thanks for reading please read my other fanfictions if you like Hatsuharu and Kyo fanfictions. Thanks again :)

** :** Thank you for reading and also I love your avatar (Pandas are my favorite animal) ;D

**woof-chan1:** I agree with you about Rin being evil to a certain degree. She's really only trying to protect Haru so she pushes him away. Thanks for reviewing my story and I hope you read my future stories as well. :)

**Dee:** To answer your question Hatsuharu does own a bike. Thanks for the review ;)

**dgraymanobsessed** : Thanks for the story favorite and thanks for reviewing/reading :)

: Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the story

**And thanks to all the guests that reviewed as well although I wish I could have thanked you in name this will suffice. Thanks to everyone I'm sorry if I left you out :) Enjoy the rest of my fanfics if you want to check them out as soon as I release them. Thanks! :)**

**~TohruKyoYuki**


End file.
